The Crimson Avenger
by omgitskawaii
Summary: I was placed in Team Kakashi with Minato as team leader, Minato knew my secret, inside me was the Crimson Avenger it attacks anyone who hurt the people I care about. I never wanted to any of my friends to see me in that state...I only had the clothing and sword of the Crimson Avenger and I use it in combat but I don't want anyone to see the evil me.
1. Chapter 1

**Your P.O.V**

It's another peaceful morning in Konaha village as I make the way to the ninja academy. Today was the day I would be assigned to a team as a new Genin. Yesterday you have successfully passed the test to become a Genin, and of course you were one of the students you had the best grades. I was usually there later but today when I entered I saw Kakashi Hatake I sat in a spot and stared at him, I then got out my tutoring homework you started mumbling the questions.

"Define what health means" I read and sighed

I started writing down your definition and the only thing I could hear in class was the sound of myself writing, I knew it was going to get noisy once the girls come in and start fawning about Kakashi and speak of they devil they just came.

"Kakashi-kun I knew you'd make it in" one of the girls flirted and as usual, I stared in annoyment until one of the girls grabbed my tutoring homework and started teasing you.

"So (Y/N) has work to do huh? I can't believe how'd you make it in Genin level"

I stared at them emotionless, I stood up and smiled "is there a problem that I made it in Genin, you filthy lowlife" I said and the girl spat back "me? a low life, at least I have parents and you don't"

"Parents only get in the way when you do stuff, I wonder who was this holding a teddy bear when she was ready to sleep" I said and showed her the picture. This made Kakashi stare at me to see what you were doing. The girls blushed and grabbed the picture and ripped it into millions of pieces and I replied "oh it's okay if you rip it, I have more copies at home so have fun, now go away or else I'll show the student body a picture of it"

The girl stared at you knowing that she shouldn't mess with I and went away, the class got even louder when Obito and Rin came over, Rin sat next to me and we had a chat until our homeroom teacher, he then started announcing the team until I heard my name "(Y/N) you are with Rin, Obito and Kaskashi, we had to man a four man team since there uneven numbers"

I then said "I'm with Rin at least but I didn't want to be with Mr anti-social" I banged my head on the table while everyone but left except for my team.

"Rin I don't want to be in Mr anti-social's team, I mean he's strong and all but he's so...anti-social, I know his dad passed away and all but I didbn't have anyone to look after me and I'm social-ish" I said and he must have heard me but act like he didn't at all.

"Oh (Y/N) we've got to see how sensei, so want to go now?" Rin asked I shook my head, you can go with Obitio I need to go somewhere, I stood up and headed out the door, after going to my parents grave I placed flowers down and the wind made my hair lighter, I then headed towards the mountain, the place where I was supposed to meet my sensei, I was sitting on the tree stump reading a book called Fairy Tail, it's pretty good. I then saw someone stand there, and I'm pretty sure he didn't notice me until I said something.

"Are you the leader for team 7" I asked

He turned around and said "oh! Haha you scared me a little. I didn't think any of my students would be here this early" he was scratching is head and smiled. "Apparently you were wrong" I said in a blunt tone. "Haha yeah...anyways I am your team leader Minato. What's yours?" he asked. "My name is (Y/N) Miki" I said and he gave me a stare "I want to ask you a question, what do you think about the team mates?" I thought about it for a while and then said "All of them are great except for Kakashi Hatake, the anti-social one he always sit there like an emo kid and I hate it. It wouldn't kill him if he opened up a little would it" I said.

"Sounds like you care about him" Minato said, I exclaimed "What?! I DO NOT CARE FOR HIM! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING IN THE WAY OF 'CARE'?! I ONLY CARE FOR HIM AS A TEAM MATE NOTHING ELSE BESIDES-" before I was able to finish Minato cut me off.

"Alright alright! Calm down, someone is coming unless you want them to see you all flustered and that" He laughed, I folded my arm and was ticked off that I just met my sensei and he's already ticking me off.

Kakashi walked in and Minata exclaimed "How are you Kakashi?" "Fine Minato" Kakashi replied. "You know I'm your team leader so call me sensei" Minato said and with a cold reply "yeah whatever". Later on Rin and Obito arrived, We all took seats on the stumps and were forced to introduce ourselves. "(Y/N) why don't introduce yourself first, like what's your goal and why you want to become a ninja". I gave a say and said "I want to become a ninja because, I want to protect my the people I care about and my goal...ummm sensei I don't want to say my goal" "that's alright, but what happens if in order to save your friend you have to fail the mission?" Minato asked. I couldn't tell a lie "I would abandon the mission...people who abandon their mission is scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum...well that's what my parents taught me before they-" I quickly stopped talking, I didn't want them to know that they died because of the nine tails. I then heard Kakashi said "hmpf that's ridiculous" I clenched my fist, I really really wanted to bash him up.

I gave a sigh and after we all introduce ourselves Minato-sensei had to make it worse by asking about the weapons we use the most and if it has power, I didn't want to tell anyone my weapon but since we're a time I had to tell "my weapon is a sword and I do not want to say it's power..." Minato stared at me and one by one they all said their weapon, Minato than said that we have a D-ranked mission.

"The mission is to sing...the client needs help getting more audience so we have to help them, seems pretty easy right? Any questions?" I placed my hand up and asked "who's going to sing though?" and Minato replied "you have to sing in front of me first then I'll decide" "oh ok" I said. We all had to go to the client and sing in a special room where everyone can hear you. The guys refused to sing and and it was her turn, I saw her blush and when she finished singing Obito cheered, then the doom was coming it was my turn. "Ummm Sensei what do I sing?" I asked "any song that you can sing with" I looked at Rin, Obito and Kakashi I took a deep breath and the music started playing.

 _I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart_

 _Against the pain and take it away_

 _Because there could be more than this_

 _Those countless times I gave up all hope_

 _Because I couldn't change what's behind me_

 _I hid inside my shell from the world_

 _Out of sight, tucked away so no one could see me_

 _Once again I feel the pain rise inside_

 _Rushing back to me like an unstoppable tide_

 _I don't need the warmth, and no, I don't need the pain_

 _I'm fine without this thing called "love"_

 _I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart_

 _Against the pain and take it away_

 _So I can overcome the dark_

 _Just like a shooting star in the sky_

 _Into the deep, I sink, nearing the brink_

 _My heart and soul succumb to fall_

 _I try to scream but there's no sound_

 _So I accept I won't be found_

 _But then I hear your voice calling_

 _I'm no longer falling but rising up_

 _As you pull me into the light_

 _The world I knew, once quite and gray_

 _Began to change when you looked my way_

 _I thought sure my heart wouldn't heal_

 _But I guess, you have made the impossible real_

 _Look me in the eyes and make my heart skip a beat_

 _Fill my world with my world with colour and set my spirit free_

 _I was never falling- I was swept of my feet_

 _The very moment you reached me_

 _I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart_

 _And find the strength to heal what's inside_

 _So I can overcome the dark_

 _Just like a shooting star in the sky_

 _Into the deep, I sink, nearing the brink_

 _But now I know you're there if I fall_

 _I'll show the darkness I can fight_

 _When I'm lost, you'll be my light_

 _So now there's no hesitating_

 _I'm tried of wanting to turn the page_

 _And to find out what's to come_

 _I always treasure our time together, these golden memories_

 _When I was falling and you were calling. I heard a knock on the door_

 _Through all the pain I've overcome_

 _I'll step out of the shell_

 _I've waited all this time to turn the page_

 _And now, I'll finally blink away what held me in the past, I swear!_

 _I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart_

 _Against the pain and take it away_

 _So I can overcome the dark_

 _Just like a shooting star in the sky_

 _The oath will never die, my tears have dried_

 _I never let my life slip on by_

 _Because I know I have more than this_

 _And if I had only one wish_

 _I pray the chapters the follows will lead to tomorrow_

 _So I will see what the future holds for me_

I have finished singing and everyone stared at me in awe, Rin and Obito cheered and Kakashi stared in awe "well done (Y/N) I think we have a singer right here" Rin came over and said "congratulations!" she hugged me and Obito came over and said "your voice wasn't bad!" "yeah it wasn't" Kakashi said and everyone stared at him with Minato smiling "so (Y/N) how did you get your voice to get that good?" Minato asked and with a reply "well, when I was really small I used to be really bored so I sang and I got to hear the humming birds singing with me and that encouraged me". The continuing day I had to perform and it was killing me, I went up to Minato sensei and had a private chat with him "Sensei, are you going to tell anyone my secret?" you asked worried "of course not, a secret is a secret" you gave a sigh of relief "Come on now (Y/N) time to sing" I groaned and went up stage, there was a lot of people there, there was the 3rd Hokage, the legendary sanin, Jaraiya and Tsunade and many more. I wore the mirco-phone and the song started I didn't want to sing it in front of that many people.

 _One day_  
 _The light of love_  
 _Though it may seem far away_  
 _Will shine again in your eyes_  
 _(Transcend and rise above)_

 _But there's only one dream_  
 _And it has ripped at the seam._  
 _This world will end in ruin_  
 _(And I'll lose all I love)_

 _Swallow all your doubt_  
 _Make your lust cry out_  
 _I will help you swallow your hesitation_  
 _You'll trust me_  
 _Cause you yearn with greed_  
 _Though your heart may bleed_  
 _Will we fade away from this world_  
 _with no hope to hold onto?_

 _I remember you from a dream I thought was truth_  
 _You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth_  
 _All is wish is for your hand to hold, you see_  
 _Only your smile kills the dark in me_

 _With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize_  
 _I'm like a rose thrown into a violent breeze_  
 _All my strength blown away_  
 _With my heart I will stay_  
 _Praying for light_  
 _Guiding my wish with all my might_

 _One day_  
 _It will come true_  
 _That wish you have inside you_  
 _To save the one that you love_  
 _(Is that a selfish act?)_

 _They will_  
 _Latch to your heart_  
 _That's when confusion will start_  
 _You'll say words you've never heard_  
 _(Just how would you react?)_

 _If I can go on_  
 _And not lose my way_  
 _I will sacrifice my heart and let it fray_  
 _To pieces_  
 _What I really need_  
 _Is a spell to cast_  
 _To stand up against all the pain_  
 _and fear that will always last_

 _You are still lost in a dream_  
 _watching the past skies_  
 _While I am the only dreamer that cannot rest_  
 _But I will open my eyes_  
 _And chase the hope_  
 _That I will be at your side as if we're blest_

 _With these hands I've picked a rose_  
 _And have stopped its life_  
 _Only now I understand_  
 _I stole its life_  
 _Deep inside I'm alive_  
 _For my love I'll survive_  
 _Though I regret using my own heart as a sheath_

 _The stories that I heard as a child_  
 _Kept me dreaming_  
 _Where magic runs free_  
 _And imprisoned suns remain always gleaming_

 _The fairy tales I loved have taught me (have taught me)_  
 _That no matter what hurdles there may be_  
 _Your wish comes true_  
 _(Was I a fool to trust in those lies?)_

 _In the night wild with fright_  
 _The old magic stirs_  
 _Blooming with grace_  
 _It rises up to meet my face_  
 _"With your hands you can change this whole world of yours. Everything that you wish for is in your grasp"_  
 _All I want is to forever dream with you_  
 _To live a life where all of me is a live_  
 _Deep inside I will give_  
 _All my love just to live_  
 _I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine_

Everyone cheered and I went backstage "that was amazing (Y/N) did you right those lyrics?" Obito question and you nodded "you did great!" Minato smiled and the legendary sanin Tsunade and Jaraiya went up to your team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your P.O.V**

The two legendary sanin went towards our team and Tsunade smile and said "(Y/N) I sense you have a power type of chakra inside you, you can use it to protect your comrades or leave it uncontrolled, and Rin, I sensed you wanted to learn medical jutsu to be able to be useful to everyone. If you girls agree to go, class will start every Saturday and Sunday and it will be personal training for you 2" Rin and I hugged and squealed. The 3 man were staring at us in amusement. I then felt a little bit of sadness...the Crimson Avenger was inside me and I don't think I can control it..."Sensei does she know my secret?" I asked and Minato nodded. I looked down and Minato said "don't worry, when the time comes you can confess" he placed his hand on my shoulder and I heard an announcement "okay folks if you really want one more show here goes!" I was shocked, no one told me about having to concert. I heard everyone screaming out my name so I went outside you the microphone in my hands the song that I sung when I was trying out started.

 _I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart_

 _Against the pain and take it away_

 _Because there could be more than this_

 _Those countless times I gave up all hope_

 _Because I couldn't change what's behind me_

 _I hid inside my shell from the world_

 _Out of sight, tucked away so no one could see me_

 _Once again I feel the pain rise inside_

 _Rushing back to me like an unstoppable tide_

 _I don't need the warmth, and no, I don't need the pain_

 _I'm fine without this thing called "love"_

 _I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart_

 _Against the pain and take it away_

 _So I can overcome the dark_

 _Just like a shooting star in the sky_

 _Into the deep, I sink, nearing the brink_

 _My heart and soul succumb to fall_

 _I try to scream but there's no sound_

 _So I accept I won't be found_

 _But then I hear your voice calling_

 _I'm no longer falling but rising up_

 _As you pull me into the light_

 _The world I knew, once quite and gray_

 _Began to change when you looked my way_

 _I thought sure my heart wouldn't heal_

 _But I guess, you have made the impossible real_

 _Look me in the eyes and make my heart skip a beat_

 _Fill my world with my world with colour and set my spirit free_

 _I was never falling- I was swept of my feet_

 _The very moment you reached me_

 _I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart_

 _And find the strength to heal what's inside_

 _So I can overcome the dark_

 _Just like a shooting star in the sky_

 _Into the deep, I sink, nearing the brink_

 _But now I know you're there if I fall_

 _I'll show the darkness I can fight_

 _When I'm lost, you'll be my light_

 _So now there's no hesitating_

 _I'm tried of wanting to turn the page_

 _And to find out what's to come_

 _I always treasure our time together, these golden memories_

 _When I was falling and you were calling. I heard a knock on the door_

 _Through all the pain I've overcome_

 _I'll step out of the shell_

 _I've waited all this time to turn the page_

 _And now, I'll finally blink away what held me in the past, I swear!_

 _I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart_

 _Against the pain and take it away_

 _So I can overcome the dark_

 _Just like a shooting star in the sky_

 _The oath will never die, my tears have dried_

 _I never let my life slip on by_

 _Because I know I have more than this_

 _And if I had only one wish_

 _I pray the chapters the follows will lead to tomorrow_

 _So I will see what the future holds for me_

Everyone cheered again and I went inside exhausted "I don't want to continue anymore, I want a mission where we could fight and stuff" I said and Kakashi said "As if you could fight" I replied in a angry voice "what if I could?! you only care about rules!" I crossed my arms and looked away.

 **~Time Skip~ Saturday**

Rin and I went to Tsuande office and taught Rin and I medical jutsu but what made us more surprised was when she said I have enough chakra do use immense strength using little chakra. Tsuande taught me it and after 5 weeks I was able to use medical jutsu and immense strength and Rin was also able to use medical jutsu.

"You're so cool now (Y/N) you can easily fight with using a lot of chakra, you even now how to summon toads, Jiraiya had a special training with you too and even taught you sage mode! I wouldn't even be surprised if you were able to become the first female hokage" Rin exclaimed. I went over to Minato and our team. "Apparently our mission is to fight 3 dangerous shinobi that is coming to kill our current hokage, so we must kill them before the kill one of our leader. I want all of you to work together to bring them down" We all nodded and started packing up everyone was wearing their shonobi outfit and I was wearing the Crimson Avenger one "what's up with that outfit and sword" Kakashi said but you ignore him "now now Kakashi (Y/N) has permission to where that for a specific reason. "

We all started running until we finally hit on of the three ninjas and apparently, he was very weak and the second ninja was better but not as good. We thought this mission would be easy but the third one was even more powerful then our strength combined. I made an earthquake hopping that he would fall in it, but he didn't he ran over and attacked Minato, we all went and strike but he was able to dodge it "the leaf village are the weakest village, especially them 2" he said pointing at Rin and I "I suppose I'll kill you 2 first" he said and ran for us. Rin and I tried to get up but we were too exhausted, I tried to turn into sage mode but I didn't have enough time, suddenly he started moving and grabbed a sword from his back and stabbed Rin, I stared in horror as he started laughing like a crazy person, he then went over to Kakashi with his attempt to kill Kakashi but Kakashi started fighting, I carefully took the sword out of Rin and tried to heal her, "(Y/N) it's no use...he stabbed my important organ so I won't make it" she said and fainted tears were coming out of my eyes.

I felt a hatred inside of me, it was my Crimson Avenger chakra, I got up and gave the mist shinobi a glare "I'm going to kill you!" I screamed and grabbed my sword that was on the ground, I stood up, my body was glowing red and I heard Minato scream out "No (Y/N) don't use it!" but I ignored "come and get me" the mist shinobi said and I started walking towards him slowly as the sword started flaming up. "You hurt the people I cared about...and you'll pay the price for it!" I started running and and he said "you can never catch me!" I ignored what he said and used the blade to summon a technique "shade illusion" I mumbled and in a few seconds the man had a terrified face and I slowed down, "are you ready to die?" I asked and he terrified said "no no I'm not please give mercy" I replied "a life for a life" I then killed him by stabbing him in the stomach, I never wanted to rely on the Crimson Avenger power but I'll never let anyone die again. I then walked to Rin and tried healing her with Kakashi, Obito and Minato staring at me.

I gave them a faint smile and said "I'm sorry for hiding this to you and I promise that you'll never see me again after this..." after Rin was healed you said farewell to Minato "thank you sensei...for everything" and you ran on the trees with Kakashi screaming out "wait!"

 **Kakashi P.O.V**

I screamed out to (Y/N) but she didn't look back...not once, but we had to stay focused on Rin who was badly injured I stared at her and Minato carried it and said "there's no time now, we'll have a chat once we get to the hospital" we all jumped tree from tree and hurried to the hospital, once we were at the hospital, Rin had an emergency operation while the three of us waited outside, "so Minato what happened to (Y/N) back there?" Obito asked, Minato gave a sigh and said "she has the Crimson Avenger inside of her, which means that when emotion gets her, her will to taken over, but it's not as bad. She just uses more chakra than usual and more powerful, sometimes it could damage her so she ran away where no one could find her. Kakashi, I'm giving you a secret mission and that is to find (Y/N) and bring her back and Obito you'll stay here and accompany Rin got that?. All of them were agreed.

 **~Time Skip~ As 16 year old**

 **Your P.O.V**

It's been years since I've left the village and now I'm able to tame the power of the Crimson Avenger...I've changed since then too, so even if I do go back no one would remember me and that also includes the outfit and the sword not so much. I walked in the village with different clothing, many things has changed since then...Minato is now the fourth hokage and Kakashi, Rin and Obito make an awesome team. I went in the hokage's office and said "I'd like to be of service to the The Hidden Leaf Village" I said and there was so many paperwork for me to do I then changed my name to Cecilia , I then was then assigned to work with Kakashi to solve a mystery, I was then greeted every Jounin in the village and then saw Kakashi Hatake. He had different hairstyle but the same fast and mask. Behind him was Rin and Obito "Hey, you must be Cecilia that the fourth hokage said that would be a great help to you" Obito exclaimed with a goofy smile "Oh hey...you must be Obito, Rin and Mr anti-social...oops I meant uhh Kakashi" I said putting my hands on my face. Rin let out a slight giggle "haha that was what (Y/N) used to call you"

I pretended to be confused "uhh who's (Y/N)?" I asked knowing that was me deep inside. "Ohh she used to be our closest friend and Kakashi's crush" Rin explained "w-what?" Kakashi stuttered "that is not true!" "or is it dot dot dot" Obito teased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your P.O.V**

I laughed "you must really care about her right Kakashi?" he avoided eye contact and replied "not really" I have a faint smile. "so anyways, do you know our mission?" I asked Rin and she replied "our mission is to help one of the princesses and one of us who resemble her the most will help and be a decoy." I thought about it for a while "but how do we know and we're the right people? I mean there are tons of girls in the world that can looks the same as her so why chose us?" "the fourth hokage is a genius so he must know something that we don't" Kakashi said "Cecilia (that's your fake name) we'll be heading out tomorrow at 10am sharp so be there as soon as possible. You nodded and went away.

 **Kakashi P.O.V**

I was walking with Rin and Obito as Cecilia left, "she reminds me of (Y/N)...doesn't she remind you of (Y/N)" Rin asked "(Y/N) wasn't that joyful, the only thing that they resemble is the voice...not much, the hair and the face, they must be twins or something but I doubt they are the same person.' I said and continued walking. It was funny how Cecilia reminded me of (Y/N) so much...but I knew that they weren't the same person. It was night time and I saw a shadow pass by, it looked like someone with long hair waking past running past me. "Kakashi...it's been so long since I've met you" that unknown voice I tried hearing where that voice came from but I couldn't find it. I saw a shadow past me again and started following it until I bumped into Cecilia "Oh hey Kakashi, what are you doing this late at night" she said with a smile "like you're the one to talk now go away" I said coldly and she got really angry. "Well Mr anti-social I have to go do something really important now!" she angrily replied and punched me in the arm.

She started walking and I followed her to an alley, she bent down and something was near her, I then heard a meow and looked properly. To my surprise it was a cat that she's feeding, once she fed it she went to another alley and started feeding more until it was morning. She stared at the sky for a while and then noticed me "what are you doing here stalker" she said and I replied "stalker?" "don't lie to me, I know you were stalking me at night" I stared without showing any emotions, "So Kakashi, who is this (Y/N), is she your girlfriend or something" Cecilia asked looking at the sky. I gave a sigh and started explaining "She was someone very important to me, she was really good at singing, she used to called me Mr anti-social...but the one day we were on a mission and she done something terrifying so she ran away until now." Cecilia looked at me and started giggling "she sounds like a attention seeker" my eyes widen, how could (Y/N) be an attention seeker. "Okay Kakashi, if you liked her or thought of her as a friend so much, why don't you go and find her? I mean that's what friends do right? I mean if you can't do that then you don't deserve to be her friend or even love her" There was then a silence between us "because, her whereabouts or any information about her are unknown besides there are nothing we can do even if she rebels against us" I said and walked away "some friend you are" I heard her mumble. She started walking out of the alley in a different direction and in a matter of time she disappeared.

The next day or so, we had to wait for MInato-sensei to come so we all played game until Rin came up with this idea "Hey Cecilia, you know...you have red hair like (Y/N) so can you do me a huge favour" Cecilia nodded and then Rin continued "I want you to dress up as (Y/N) since you know, you guys look alike and stuff" Cecilia denied until she finally agreed and Rin explained all the details about her and how she acts like and in no time Cecilia dressed up as (Y/N) and gave a huge sigh. I couldn't believe my eyes but she looked exactly like (Y/N) "Hey Rin, Obito and Mr anti-socal, is Minato-sensei late again? Oh and by the way Mr anti-social, how's it going with rules?" she asked with the same voice and tone as (Y/N). Rin laughed until Minato-sensei came over "Guys, our mission is to find (Y/N" everyone stared in shock "why do we need to find her? As far as I'm concerned we will not find any clue about her." I screamed out and Rin replied "But sensei...even if we try to find her, where will we start off? I mean Cecilia as no clue what she looks like anmd (Y/N) might even be...dead." I looked at Rin until Obito started yapping "I vote that we look for Rin because she is a comrade and as we obviously know Kakashi will never break a rule, so a mission is a mission Kakashi, we're going to find (Y/N) and that's that. I gave a huge sigh and then nodded. Cecilia so far smiled through our argument while I was completely tired of it and then I saw Cecilia giving a slight giggle. "Why are you smiling?" I asked, she couldn't hold it in anymore and started bursting out laughing "hahaha Obito has hahaha bird crap on his head". Everyone stared at Obito while he was staring at his head and started screaming "what?! why is there bird crap on my head?" Cecilia placed her finger on her chin and looked up the sky and replied "maybe because your hair reminds the bird of a potty or something so they decided to poop on you...".

 **Reader P.O.V**

We were in the forest, everyone was sleeping while I was on the branch swinging my legs as I watch the sun rise. I knew everyone was not going to have anything to eat, so I took the time and went fishing and it was really heard. I started cooking it as everyone was still asleep, I couldn't believe it no one was was awake I got really pissed off and screamed out "wake up you lazy shitamoos!". I heard everyone start groaning and they all went out of the tent "is it necessary to make us wake up this morning" Obito complained "well, if you're not bothered eating then you might as well starve" I spat back and started eating fish "did you really go out and hunt all of that on your own?" Kakashi said with no emotion "yes...why? you got a problem Mr anti-social? If there's a problem you can go travel all the way to that mountain and then go hunt fish or any other random animals that might appeal you" I started eating and I heard all of their stomach grumble except for Minato-sensei and Kakashi, I smirked and threw them eat 2 sticks.

We all awkwardly ate until Minato-sensei came up with a conversation. "So Cecilia, how was your life before you became a shinobi?" Crap! I never thought of my fake life...I had to think of something but what? "uhhh...let's see, I used to live in the uhhh...near the uhhhh...I moved to the leaf because of uhhh boredom?" everyone stared at me "the way you explain stuff is really specific, I'll give you that" Kakashi exaggerated. I stuck my tongue at him "Well Mr Anti-social, I have my reasons..." I mumbled and then I looked back seeing a wolf in the forest growling at us, they all took out their kunai while I smiled at it "what are you doing Cecilia?! you're going to get killed!" Minato-sensei screamed. I smirked, the wolf ran towards me and I opened my arms and in 5 seconds the wolf started licking me "aww aren't you a cutie little wolf" I squealed while hugging it "what?" Obito said confused "she's amazing" Rin exclaimed while the others kept quiet. I stood up patting the wolf, as I say my goodbyes and the wolf ran away. "Cecilia how did you do that?! That was amazing!" Obito exclaimed, I scratched my chin and it was pretty hard to explain "not now Obito, we still need to find (Y/N)...by the way Cecilia can you sing?" Minato-sensei asked "h-huh? Why would you think I can sing? besides I can't sing...it's hard to..." I lied. Out of all the excuses made, that was the lamest excuse ever. "Oh Cecilia I'm sure you'll be able to sing!" Rin exclaimed and jumped. You gave a faint smile and turned around, "so...tell me about this (Y/N), she sounds interesting" you asked as you turned towards again, Rin scratched her chin and said "well, she was really important to us, she can sing, she was always against Kakashi and called him like Mr anti-social and also she is powerful" there was a silence between us. Did they all really think that about me or is it a lie so their image would look good. I gave a smile "well anyways if she's so important let's go find her" I doubt they were about to find me, besides I doubt they know that I'm (Y/n).


End file.
